


Sweet Like Candy

by Everythingirl44



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Back at his house, a movie played in the background as they traded candy. There were other kids, but Daisy and Lincoln hid in the corner trading the assortment of candies.“I’ll give you a packet of M&Ms for a Kit Kat,” she said.Lincoln scrunched his nose. “I don’t think that’s fair.”“Fine, two packets of M&Ms.” she blinked her lashes at him.Lincoln accepted the offer with a smile. This went on for about an hour before Daisy’s mom said it was time to go. Daisy would see him again the next day while playing in the front yard. Then she would see him at school and almost every holiday after that Halloween.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Amanda Campbell & Daisy Johnson, Amanda Campbell & Lincoln Campbell, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Sweet Like Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisylincs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylincs/gifts).



> Lily wanted more staticquake content so I told her to submit a prompt. I’ll always take prompts, they might just take longer cause I have to finish stuff for comfortember. Before we start I would like to introduce my small headcanon that Amanda is younger than Lincoln and hardcore ships him with Daisy because she loves Daisy. Thank you and goodnight.

Some people say there’s nothing magical about Halloween. There’s no love involved like during Christmas, New Years, and Valentine’s Day. It’s the holiday for kids to get free candy and adults have big costumes parties. Daisy, on the other hand, loved Halloween. She believed it was magical and the best holiday. 

When she was young her family had just moved. Their next-door neighbor invited her to go trick or treating with the other kids. That’s where she met Lincoln, he was easiest to see in the crowd of kids. He was dressed in a bright yellow Pikachu costume, while she was a little candy corn witch.

Daisy hid behind her mom’s leg until he asked if she wanted to walk ahead with him and the other kids. They spend the rest of the night glued together, going house to house with the big group of kids.

Back at his house, a movie played in the background as they traded candy. There were other kids, but Daisy and Lincoln hid in the corner trading the assortment of candies. 

“I’ll give you a packet of M&Ms for a Kit Kat,” she said.

Lincoln scrunched his nose. “I don’t think that’s fair.” 

“Fine, two packets of M&Ms.” she blinked her lashes at him. 

Lincoln accepted the offer with a smile. This went on for about an hour before Daisy’s mom said it was time to go. Daisy would see him again the next day while playing in the front yard. Then she would see him at school and almost every holiday after that Halloween.

It became routine, every Halloween they went trick or treating with the other kids in the neighborhood. Daisy and Lincoln would then hide in his room and trade candy until they were found. There was a time they were found asleep on the floor, curled up beside each other. Now that they were a little older they couldn’t get that much candy trick or treating. So they took Lincoln’s little sister Amanda and were able to snag a few pieces for the neighbors. 

Daisy would tease Fitz because people still thought he was a child and gave him candy. As always they would go back to Lincoln’s house and trade candy. There wasn’t much to trade so they usually raided what was left from his house and Daisy’s house. After Amanda was asleep they watched a movie with their friends. Fitz’s parents took Jemma home halfway through. Bobbie and Hunter left when it was over with Mack and Elena. Lincoln assumed Daisy would go home next since she lived next door. 

“How about we watch a scary one now that Hunter is gone,” she said, picking up the remote.

Hunter and Jemma had protested the idea of a scary movie, so they settled for a classic Disney Halloween movie. Daisy, Lincoln, and Mack wanted to watch the hardcore scary movies, the other didn’t care what they watched.

“Aren’t your parents expecting you home?” he asked.

Daisy started the next movie anyway, settling further into the couch. “They know I’m here, I don’t think they’ll care.” 

About halfway through the movie Daisy fell asleep, her head resting on his chest with the blanket draped over them. Lincoln continued to watch the movie, absentmindedly playing with her hair. He heard the stairs creak fully expecting it to be his mom. He looked over to see Amanda holding her stuffed animal at the end of the stairs.

“Hey squirt, what are you doing up?” he quickly paused the movie. 

Amanda walked over to see Daisy still in their house. “I had a bad dream and you weren’t in your room,” she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. 

“I can heat up some mac and cheese if you want.” he untangled himself from Daisy and took Amanda to the kitchen. 

She sat on the counter, waiting for her late-night snake to be finished. “Is Daisy your girlfriend?”

Lincoln looked at his sister with a surprised face. He didn’t even know if she knew what that word meant. She could of meant girl friend, as in a friend who is a girl, cause that is definitely what Daisy was. Nothing more, because they are best friends, they’ve been best friends for eight years.

“She is my friend and she is a girl if that’s what you mean. I met her when I was your age,” he remembers staying at Daisy’s house while his parents went to the hospital. Her parents drove him the next day so he could meet Amanda. 

It felt like so long ago when Daisy moved into the house. They were seven then, now they’re fifteen and in high school. The microwave dinged, pulling him away from his thoughts. He grabbed two forks knowing she wouldn’t finish the whole bowl.

“Claire told me her brother has a girlfriend and they kiss each other. You and Daisy don’t do that,” she said.

Lincoln wasn’t surprised Amanda was asking these questions. She often asked why Daisy was always at their house or why he was always at her house. He didn’t know why, to his knowledge, Amanda loved Daisy, especially when she was younger. 

“She’s not my girlfriend Amanda, she's just a friend,” he said.

They’re seventeen now and ready for what may be their last Halloween together. Daisy was bringing over a few movies to watch the night before. Amanda was sleeping over at a friend’s house but would be home for trick or treating. 

“I brought Scooby-Doo, Casper, and The Nightmare Before Christmas. We are watching in that order,” she said. 

Daisy was setting up the movie while he microwaved some popcorn. They would probably raid part of the candy his mom bought sometime in the night.

“Are your parents working?” he heard her shout.

He grabbed the bag, dumping the popcorn into a bowl. “Yeah and Amanda is at a friend’s house, so you can be as loud as we want.”

Lincoln didn’t get two seconds to sit before Daisy was glued to his side. She liked cuddling during movies and he never complained. He liked putting his arm over her shoulders in a totally platonic way because she is his best friend.

“We’re still taking Amanda and her friends trick or treating right?” she asked.

He glanced down at her then back up at the movie. “Same time as always, remember when we used to go trick or treating?” 

“How could I forget? We were Woody and Jessie one year and begged your parents to dress Amanda up as Bullseye.” she started laughing. 

“My favorite was when you were little red riding hood and I was a werewolf.” 

“How do we always end up with couples costumes?” her tone wasn’t teasing, but it was flat.

“Hey you’re the one who picks them.” he blurted out. 

He looked down again except his eyes met hers and he wasn’t sure why she was looking like that. His eyes flashed to the TV then just as quickly back to her. Daisy surged forward, capturing his lips and brushing her fingertips along his jaw. 

For a brief moment, he kissed her back before the realization hit him. “What the hell Daisy!” he pushed himself off the couch, putting the empty bowl on the table.

Daisy stood up just as quickly. “I thought- you don’t?” she couldn’t form a sentence once she figured out he didn’t feel the same. 

She finally found her footing and ran out of the house, grabbing her keys from the table. She just ruined ten years of friendship because of stupid feelings. Daisy stopped at the door looking back at his house to see if he would run after her. When he didn’t and the lights turned off, she knew it was over. 

The next day Lincoln was standing on Daisy’s doorstep with the movies she left and the intention of talking to her. She ran out so quickly and he didn’t even know how to address it. So he went to bed and tried to ignore it, but then Amanda came home this morning asking where Daisy was. He had to build up the courage to even get out of the house. 

“Oh hi Lincoln, you here to see Daisy?” her dad opened the door. Lincoln nodded holding up the movies she left. “Daisy! Lincoln’s here! Why don’t you put them back in the living room.” he smiled at him. 

He looked in the kitchen to see if her mom was here before going to the living room. He left them on the table, trying to find something to look at. “Thanks for bringing back the movies.” 

Daisy stood at the doorway with her arms crossed, wearing one of his old hoodies. He’s seen her in it at least a hundred times before, but this was different.

“I was just making sure you’re still coming tonight,” he said, moving to stand in front of her.

She shrugged her shoulders. “I’m not feeling that well, though I would skip it this year,” she mumbled.

“No, you have to come! The costumes wouldn’t make sense if you don’t.” 

“Amanda is Tinker Bell, you don’t need me.” 

“But what if I want you,” he mumbled. 

Lincoln slowly moved closer, allowing her time to back away. She drifted closer to him, unsure about the whole situation. Just last night she kissed him and the reaction wasn’t what she was expecting. Still, she let him tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. His hand rested against her cheek, pressing his forehead to hers. Daisy was so sure he didn’t feel the same, especially after last night. 

This time she let him initiate the kiss and it was better than the first. The only difference was he was actually kissing her back, that and he didn’t taste like popcorn. “Did you eat a Snickers bar before coming here?”

They broke out into laughter, still leaning against the doorframe. “Oh gosh Amanda is going to flip when she finds out,” he mumbled.

“Well, she’s only been routing for us since she was five. Her and everyone else.” Daisy said. 

He hummed, gently playing with her hair. “So, are you still coming tonight?” he said, smirking.

“I’ll see you, same time as always,” she promised. 

He kissed her again softly, while her hands anchored him there. She was afraid if she let go he might run out the door regretting everything and never talk to her again. Lincoln's smile against hers was reassurance that he wasn’t going anywhere. Except right now because Amanda would get suspicious if he was there for too long. 

Daisy showed up at the house at seven in her Wendy costume as promised. She had to hold in her laughter when Lincoln opened the door. His once blonde hair was now red, probably Amanda’s doing. 

“It’s okay to laugh, I know I look ridiculous.” He said unimpressed. Daisy really tried to hold it in, but he did look ridiculous. 

“I think I like you better as a blond.” she took the hat off and ran her hand over his fake red hair. She then promptly dropped the hat back onto his head and kissed his cheek. He turned his head to kiss her properly

“Are all the kids ready to go?” before he could answer, there was a small thud coming from behind them. 

They redirected their attention to the hall where Amanda was standing. The basket she dropped now on the floor in front of her. She quickly turned around and ran back to the living room.

“Millie! You own me five dollars!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
